


Not At All Uneven

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Anniversary, Collars, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray gets four presents for their anniversary; Fraser gets one.  It's not at all uneven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not At All Uneven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragovianKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/gifts).



This is what Ray gets for their anniversary:

A bottle of really good Sangiovese, an _entire day_ where Fraser doesn't jump out of any windows or require any stitches, a hand-made coupon for an afternoon's worth of work helping Ray detail the Riv, an extra-large deep-dish with cheese, pepperoni, Italian sausage, olives, and extra sauce from Lou Malnetti's.

This is what Fraser gets for their anniversary:

A collar.

Ray hedges, squirms a little while Fraser turns the leather over and over in his hands. It's beautiful garment leather, hand-tooled, hand-stitched. Ray kept going back and back and back to the leather shop, making sure everything was perfect, that the D-ring up front fit just right, that the buckle in the back had been made up to specifications and had one of those tongues you could slip a padlock into. He's run his own hands over the thing a thousand times now, making sure there are no rough edges, no loose threads. It's supposed to be perfect, it _is_ perfect, but suddenly Ray's quaking in his Ferragamos, hoping to all-get-out that Fraser doesn't scratch at his eyebrow and say, "It's lovely, Ray, but I really was hoping for brown--"

Fraser sets the collar down in his lap and tugs his henley off over his head. It leaves him bare-chested, and more importantly bare-throated, and Ray's heart jumps right into his throat as Fraser slips off the couch-- collar protectively grabbed up in one hand-- and shuffles over to Ray's side of the couch without getting off his knees.

"Will you put it on me?" Fraser asks, almost shy.

Ray finally, finally exhales, and he takes the collar, kisses Fraser on the forehead, and says, "Yeah."


End file.
